Kyuhyun The Boss Man
by Zizilia Audrien
Summary: "Aku tahu kau memang angkuh. Tapi tetap saja, kau harus bersikap sopan bahkan kepada bawahanmu sendiri."/"Hm.. Maukah kau mejadi ibu dari anakku?"/KYUMIN/GENDERSWITCH/Chapter 2 update!. sorry telat T T
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: Untuk fanfict kali ini, saya membuat fict sendiri. Jika ada kesamaan, percayalah itu tidak disengaja. hehe**

**Warning: typo bertaburan dimana-mana. Gak suka gak perlu baca n_n**

* * *

.

.

"Kami tetap menolak tawaran itu, Nonya Park." Cho Kyuhyun menolak tegas, "Dan aku yakin kau setuju bahwa mencoba menjalin hubungan apapun pada saat ini sangat tidak mungkin."

Sama sekali tak terpengaruh dengan perkataan tegas itu, Park Sojun menatap cucunya yang sudah dewasa, dan sukses yang baru ia temukan dari balik meja kerja gaya Louis XIV yang mengkilat.

Ia bisa merasakan kemarahan cucunya dan kedua adiknya. Pasti cukup menggusarkan mengetahui Ayah mereka bukan seniman berkesusahan, bahwa Park Kwangsoo sebenarnya adalah Park Seungha , putra salah satu wanita terkuat dan terkaya di dunia korporat, yang mata keranjang dan hidup sesuka hati.

Namun, Sojun juga tak terlalu senang mendengar bahwa pada masa mudanya, mendiang putranya itu meninggalkan beberapa wanita dalam keadaan hamil dan sendirian.

Sejak mengetahui cucu-cucunya, Sojun mengatur semua anak Seungha menuntut hak mereka dan mengambil posisi sah dalam kerajaan korporat Emerald, Inc. Ia berhasil menjalin hubungan dengan tiga cucunya yang lain dan memberi mereka masing-masing perusahaan.

Tapi masalahnya, ia tak tahu berapa banyak anak yang Seungha miliki atau apakah ia sudah menemukan semuanya.

Baru beberapa bulan terakhir ia mengetahui bahwa putranya pernah menghamili seorang wanita lagi—tak hanya sekali, hubungan gelapnya dengan wanita muda yang tinggal di pedesaan menghasilkan putra kembar, Kyuhyun dan Kuixian.

Lalu, sepuluh tahun kemudian, Seungha kembali pada wanita itu dan menjalin hubungan gelap lagi, hanya untuk menjadikan wanita malang tersebut sebagai pelampiasan dan menghamili wanita tersebut dan menghasilkan seorang anak perempuan yang cantik bernama Luna.

Fakta bahwa Cho Hanbyol—ibu dari Kyuhyun dan kedua adiknya— merupakan satu-satunya wanita yang didatangi kembali oleh anaknya adalah kenyataan pahit dan manis bagi Sojun.

Ia berbesar hati mengetahui bahwa putranya yang hedonis pernah mencintai seorang wanita sebesar yang ia mampu. Namun mengecewakan pada akhirnya kecintaan pada diri sendirilah yang menang. Seungha kembali meninggalkan Hanbyol seperti yang lainnya.

Namun itu semua adalah masa lalu. Tak banyak yang bisa Sojun lakukan mengenai sesuatu yang telah terjadi bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan adalah terus maju dan memfokuskan upaya memperbaiki hubungan antara dirinya dengan Cho bersaudara.

"Aku bisa memahami kekesalanmu, Kyuhyun. Tapi pikirkan apa yang kutawarkan padamu, kembaranmu, dan adikmu. Kalian masing-masing akan menerima ratusan juta dolar dalam bentuk dana perwalian, juga kendali penuh atas salah satu perusahaanku." Tawar Sojun. Mengingat dirinya adalah orang yang sangat kaya, tak sulit untuk memberikan dana dalam bentuk dolar.

"Kami tak memerlukan uang atau perusahaanmu." Sahut Kuixian dingin. Sama seperti Kakaknya, Kuixian jelas menolak apa yang ditawarkan oleh wanita tua yang ternyata adalah Neneknya.

"Aku tahu kau dan Kyuhyun sudah cukup kaya dan tak perlu apa-apa lagi," Sojun mengakui sambil megangguk. Ia menoleh ke arah satu-satunya cucu perempuannya dan tersenyum, "Tapi bagaimana denganmu, Luna sayang? Aku tahu gajimu sebagai seorang guru disalah satu sekolah milik Kuixian sangat cukup untuk membiayai kebutuhan hidupmu. Tapi apakah kau—"

"Luna juga tidak akan menerima tawaranmu," potong Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajam, "Kuixian dan aku selalu merawat Luna, dan kami akan selalu melakukan itu. Kami akan selalu memastikan bahwa kebutuhan Luna selalu terpenuhi."

"Dan kalian berdua patut menerima penghargaan atas semua pengorbanan kalia dalam mengasuh Luna." Sojun sama sekali tak memperdulikan tatapan tajam Kyuhyun, "Setelah ibu kalian mendadak meninggal, kalian tak hanya melakukan pekerjaan yang sangat baik dalam mengasuh adik kalian, tapi kalian juga menyelesaikan pendidikan. Itu sesuatu yang sangat luar biasa untuk kalian yang saat itu masih berusia duapuluhan."

"Kami akan tetap pada pendirian kami, " jawab Kyuhyun dengan mengenyampingkan pujian tersebut.

Sojun melihat Luna yang sedang menatap Kuixian lalu Kyuhyun dengan bergantian. Lalu gadis itu angkat bicara, "Aku takkan pernah bisa mengungkapkan betapa aku sangat menyayangi kalian berdua. Dan aku sangat menghargai usaha kalian dalam merawatku selama duapuluh enam tahun ini," Luna menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan Kuixian secara bersamaan,

"Tapi sekarang aku wanita dewasa. Kyuhyun Oppa.. aku sangat mampu merawat dan mengurus diriku sendiri. Dan aku akan mengambil keputusanku sendiri." Luna menatap Sojun lekat-lekat, "Mungkin Kuixian Oppa dan Kyuhyun Oppa tidak tertarik dengan tawaranmu Nyonya Park. Tapi aku berbeda. Aku sangat tertarik."

Kyuhyun kaget mendengar ucapan adik perempuannya yang terdengar begitu yakin, "Tidak. Kau sangat-sangat dan sangat tidak tertarik." Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Luna dengan erat, berusaha menyadarkan adiknya atas apa yang telah ia katakan.

"Aku tertarik."

Tekad Luna terlihat nyata dan Sojun senang melihat cucu perempuannya sama sekali tak terpengaruhi oleh kedua kakak kembarnya. Anak ini mengingatkan Sojun pada dirinya sendiri sekitar lima puluh tahun yang lalu.

"Kalian berdua," Luna melepaskan genggaman tangan kedua kakaknya, "Terserah apa yang akan kalian lakukan. Tapi aku tetap menerima tawaran ini. Dan aku akan memilih perusahaan milik Nyonya Park yang yang kurasa cocok untukku."

"Tidak Luna. Tidak ada satupun perusahaan yang cocok untukmu. Kau memilih jurusan pendidikan, ingat? Tapi jika kau tetap menginginkan hal yang ingin kau urus agar terlihat seperti wanita karir yang hebat, aku akan memberikan salah satu ah tidak. Aku akan memberikan semua yayasan sekolah yang aku miliki." Bujuk Kuixian.

Kyuhyun mengusap bahu Luna pelan, "Itu benar sayang. Perusahaan tidak cocok untukmu. Apa semua yayasan milik Kuixian tidak cukup untukmu? Jika memang benar, aku akan membelikan yayasan lagi untukmu."

Luna menggeleng. Bahkan satu yayasan milik Kuixian sudah sangat cukup untuknya. Tapi bukan yayasan yang ia inginkan. Ia menginginkan salah satu perusahaan kontraktor milik Nyonya Park. Lagi pula bukan ia yang akan mengurus perusahaan itu. Ia hanya akan menerima sekitar lima belas persen saham.

Sojun tersenyum melihat perselisihan diatanra Cho bersaudara tersebut. Tampaknya jarak usia yang terlalu jauh membuat Kyuhyun dan Kuixian terlalu memanjakan Luna sehingga gadis itu menjadi sedikit egois.

Sojun menghela napasnya dengan senang, "Baiklah. Ada hal yang lebih membutuhkan perhatianku. Dan kau manis, kau boleh memilih satu bahkan lebih dari perusahaanku yang kau inginkan." Sojun tersenyum melihat Luna.

Sojun bangkit dari duduknya, "Dan akan sangat bijak jika kalian menuruti apa keinginan adik kalian." Sojun menatap cucu kembarnya dengan tatapan membujuk.

Sojun mengambil mantel bulunya dan berjalan keluar, menutup pintu ruangannya dan berjalan kearah meja asistennya, "Dongsun, siapkan dokumen persetujuan untuk ditanda tangani oleh cucu-cucuku."

"Apakah mereka menerima tawaran anda, Nyonya?" Kim Dongsun bertanya seperti biasa dengan nada bersahabat. Dengan cekatan ia meraih dokumen di meja.

Sojun melirik ruangannya yang tertutup dan tersenyum puas, "Belum. Tapi tenang saja, mereka akan setuju." Gumam Sojun yakin. Mengingat lelaki kembar itu sangat menyayangi adik perempuannya pasti mereka akan menerima tawaran tersebut.

Sojun sebenarnya tak berencana mengajukan persyaratan apapun kepada Cho bersaudara, tapi tekad cucu kembarnya untuk menolak kemurahan hatinya tak memberinya banyak pilihan. Setelah menjadi salah satu dari sedikit wanita selama lima puluh tahun terakhir dan mengukir tempat di jaringan dunioa korporat yang didominasi oleh pria, ia belajar kapan dan bagaimana memanipulasi situasi demi keuntungannya.

Dan Sojun sama sekali tak segan menggunakan segala cara untuk memperoleh yang ia inginkan—bahkan jika itu berarti menggunakan tipu daya kepada cucu-cucunya sendiri.

Yakin bahwa keadaan akan berjalan sebagaimana mestinya, Sojun melirik jam yang ada di meja asisten pribadinya tersebut, "Siapkan semuanya Dongsun. Siapkan semua sesuai rencana."

Dongsun mengangguk mengerti dan Sojun tersenyum puas. Sudah saatnya mengikut sertakan Cho bersaudara dalam kerajaan korporat Emerald, Inc.

.

.

.

Saat keluar dari rumah mewah itu Kuixian menarik tangan Luna dengan sedikit kasar, "Masuk." Gumam Kuixian dingin menyuruh adiknya untuk masuk kedalam mobil.

"Tidak. Aku bisa pulang dengan taksi." Tolak Luna. Pulang dengan Kyuhyun ataupun Kuixian adalah pilihan yang buruk untuknya. Jika ia pulang dengan Kuixian ia akan diceramahi sepanjang perjalanan sedangkan jika ia pulang bersama Kyuhyun, ia akan mati ketakutan karena Kyuhyun pasti akan diam, menyimpan kemarahan sendiri.

"Tidak ada yang pulang naik taksi," gumam Kyuhyun datar yang membuat Luna semakin ketakutan, "Aku akan kerumah Kuixian untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan ini Luna. Kau tinggal memilih pulang bersamaku atau bersama Kuixian?"

Luna menghela napasnya. Percuma jika ia menolak taaran kedua Kakaknya, pasti akan ada argumentasi yang panjang nantinya, "Aku pulang bersama Kyuhyun Oppa.." pilihnya.

Kuixian membelalakkan matanya tidak setuju, "Kau tinggal bersamaku. Jadi kau harus pulang bersamaku juga!"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, "Bukan saatnya membahas itu Kuixian. Luna, masuk." Kyuhyun membukakan pintu untuk adiknya. Luna memasuki mobil itu dengan perasaan takut. Saat memasuki mobil, Luna baru sadar bahwa pilihannya pulang bersama Kyuhyun itu salah. Harusnya ia pulang bersama Kuixian dan walaupun ia diceramahi Luna bisa menulikan pendengarannya.

.

.

.

Selama perjalanan pulang kerumah Kuixian apa yang ditakutkan Luna terjadi juga. Kyuhyun mendiaminya. Lelaki itu masih fokus dengan jalanan didepannya. Dan sesekali Kyuhyun menyumpahi orang yang membuatnya kesal di jalanan.

Kyuhyun melirik kearah Luna yang menatap kearah jendela. Ada perasaan ridu yang membuatnya ingin memeluk gadis kecilnya itu, sudah hampir seminggu mereka tak bertemu dan Kyuhyun sudah merindukan adik kecilnya.

Luna tinggal bersama kembarannya. Dan itu pilihan Luna sendiri. Sebelum Ibu mereka meninggal, Luna tinggal bersama Ibu mereka. Namu ketika Ibu mereka meninggal, Kyuhyun dan Kuixian menawarkan Luna untuk tinggal bersama. Dan Langsung saja Luna memilih tinggal bersama Kuixian. Saat itu Luna mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun selalu sibuk sehingga tak punya waktu untuknya. Sedangan Kuixian yang bekerja sebagai pengacara bisa meluangkan waktu yang cukup untuk gadis itu.

Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun sedikit iri dengan Kuixian. Jadi ia tak bisa tinggal dengan Luna hanya karena ia lebih sibuk daripada kembarannya itu?

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya. Dan ketika mereka sudah sampai di rumah Kuixian, Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya dihalaman rumah Kuixian dan memutar untuk membukakan pintu mobil untuk Luna.

"Aku bisa membuka pintu sendiri." Gumam Luna tak senang, menurutnya ia tak perlu lagi dimanjakan seperti anak kecil oleh kedua kakaknya. Ia Sudah dewsa dan bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Tapi tidak menurut Kyuhyun dan Kuixian, mereka selalu menganggap Luna sebagai anak kecil yang harus diperhatikan setiap saat. Dan itu membuat Luna kesal.

"Jangan membuat hal mudah menjadi rumit, Luna." Kyuhyun menarik lengan adiknya untuk memasuki rumah Kuixian. Sepertinya kembarannya itu sudah sampai lebih dulu.

"Duduklah. Kita bicarakan ini dengan kepala dingin." Sahut Kuixian. Luna langsung berjalan lebih cepat dan mengambil posidi duduk berjauhan dari kedua kakaknya.

"Jadi, Luna. Apa maksudmu mengambil perusahaan di Emerald, Inc?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan penuh senyum yang membuat Luna sikit ketakutan.

"Apa salahnya?" Luna mengangkat bahunya.

Kuixian menghela napasnya, "Apa salahnya katamu? Jelas salah Luna sayang!" Gertak Kuixian.

"Itu hakku sebagai anak dari—"

"Tolong jangan sebutkan nama lelaki bajingan itu Luna." Potong Kyuhyun ketika ia tahu bahwa Luna akan menyebutkan nama lelaki yang paling ia benci.

Kyuhyun pada akhirnya menyetujui keinginan Luna untuk memiliki salah satu perusahaan milik Sojun. Luna memilih mengambil perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang kontarktor. Awalnya Kyuhyun dan Kuixian menolak mentah-mentah karena Luna sama sekali tak memiliki bakat dibidang ini. Luna hanya cocok mengajar, menurut mereka.

Dan pada akhirnya juga, Kyuhyunlah yang mengurus perusahaan itu nantinya. Kuixin jelas juga tak tertarik. Lelaki itu hanya tertarik dengan dungia hukum. Kuixian tak akan pernah tertarik dengan dunia perusahaan. Dan masalah yayasan juga, Kuixian memiliki yayasan sebenarnya untuk Luna, bukan untuk dirinya.

"Apa maksudmu Luna? Apa kau merasa kekurangan? Jika memang benar, katakan apa yang kau inginkan sayang." Kuixian melembut. Berusaha membuat adiknya berbicara.

Luna ingin menangis mendengar ucapan kakaknya. Ia tak suka dipanggil dengan embel-embel 'sayang'. Itu sudah tak cocok untuk gadis seusianya—menurutnya.

"Apa jika aku menginginkan sesuatu, itu artinya aku membutuhkannya? Apa jika aku menginginkan sesuatu itu artinya aku kekurangan?" Luna menatap kakakknya secara bergantian, "Apa salahnya? Aku hanya menginginkannya. Apa perlu alasan? Apa perlu alasan untuk menginginkan sesuatu?"

Luna berdiri dari duduknya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Kalian menyebalkan. Kalian tidak pernah mengerti apapun yang kuinginkan. Aku benci... kalian berdua."

Luna meninggalkan kedua kakaknya yang masih terpatung. Ia berari kecil menuju kamarnya dan membanting pintu tersebut sehingga membuat kedua kakaknya sedikit terkejut.

"Dia bilang apa tadi?" Kuixian masih menatap lurus kearah kamar Luna.

"Dia membenci.. kita berdua.." lirih Kyuhyun tak percaya. Sama dengan Kuixian, ia juga masih terpaku menatap lurus kearah kamar Luna.

"Ini semua salahmu, bodoh!" bentak Kyuhyun kepada Kuixian.

Kuixian mengernyitkan dahinya tanda tak suka, "Kenapa aku? Kau juga ikut andil menbuatnya marah."

"Aku? Sudah jelas aku mengikuti kemauannya untuk mengambil perusahaannya itu."

"Kau mengatakan lelaki itu bajingan. Bisa saja dia sakit hati karena kau mengatainya." Sahut Kuixian tak mau kalah.

"Sudahlah. Aku tak mau membahasnya." Kyuhyun mengusap kasar tengkuk belakanganya, "Sekarang yan perlu kita pikirkan adalah bagaimana agar Luna tidak marah lagi."

Kuixian mengangguk setuju mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Sayang, bukalah pintunya." Kyuhyun mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Luna. Disampingnya sudah ada setumpuk hadiah yang sudah dibeli para staffnya atas perintah Kyuhyun.

"Pergilah. Aku sedang tidak ingin melihat kalian berdua." Sahut Luna dari dalam kamarnya.

"Keluarlah Luna. Aku dan Kyuhyun sudah membelikan hadiah untukmu." Gumam Kuixian dari ruang makan. Ia sudah membelikan semua makanan kesukaan adiknya dan sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu Luna bisa kembali seperti biasa lagi.

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang bisa dibujuk dengan sebungkus permen." Teriak Luna.

"Tapi aku tak membelikanmu sebungkus permen, Luna." Kyuhyun menghela napas mendengar adiknya yang masih marah.

"Itu hanya perumpamaan, Cho Kyuhyun bodoh!"

Kuixian tertawa mendengar Kyuhyun yang dikatai bodoh oleh adik perempuannya. Jika saja Kyuhyun sedang ingin berkelahi, mungkin ia sudah meninju perut adik kembarannya itu.

"Kalian berdua, pergilah. Aku tidak marah. Hanya sedang ingin sendiri saja. dan Kyuhyun Oppa.. aku akan menghubungimu besok."

Kyuhyun kembali menghela napasnya, ia mengangguk mengerti dengan adiknya yang ingin sendiri,  
"Jangan hubungi aku besok. Hubungi aku nanti malam."

"Hm.." sahut Luna.

"Jangan terlalu lama sendiri."

"Hm."

"Jangan lupa makan juga. Kuixian telah membelikan semua makanan kesukaanmu."

"Hm."

"Lalu hadiahku juga. Setelah aku pulang nanti kau harus membukanya."

"Hm."

"Bisakah kau mengatakan sesuatu selain hm?" Kyuhyun mulai kesal karena adiknya hanya bergumam menanggapi ucapannya.

"Aku tahu."

"Baiklah. Aku pulang. Aku menyanyangimu." Kyuhyun menunggu didepan pintu tersebut. Menunggu adiknya mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Aku juga." Gumam Luna pada akhirnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan berjalan menuju Kuixian,

"Pastikan dia membuka semuah hadiah dariku." Kyuhyun memakai jas dan mengambil kunci mobilnya. Kuixian mengangguk paham mendengar perintah Kyuhyun.

"Aku pulang." gumam Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh. Ia keluar dari rumah mewah milik Kuixian dan memasuki mobilnya. Dengan cepat ia melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan rumah Kuixian.

.

.

.

Kyuhyunn menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas kasur kamar dan kemudian menghela napas. Ia sudah tak tahu sudah berapa kali ia menghela napas untuk hari ini.

Kyuhyun membuka dasi dan jasnya sekaligus. Seperti biasa, Kyuhyun selalu merasa sepi jika sudah berada didalam rumahnya. Kyuhyun tak suka sendirian, ini alasan mengapa ia sedikit tidak setuju jika Luna tinggal bersama Kuixian.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mengingat masa lalu, sekitar dua puluh enam tahun yang lalu. Hari dimana adik perempuannya lahir ke dunia. Saat itu Kyuhyun dan Kuixian masih berusia sepuluh tahun. Mengingat mereka yang masih kecil, Kyuhyun dan Kuixian sedikit kesusahan membawa Ibunya kerumah sakit untuk menjalani persalinan.

Tapi untunglah, akhirnya mereka berhasil dan Ibunya melahirkan Luna dengan selamat. Saat Kyuhyun melihat Luna yang baru lahir, ia merasa dadanya menghangat. Begitu juga dengan Kuixian.

Awalnya Kyuhyun memberi usulan nama Luna adalah Lusiana, nama yang ia ambil setelah ia melihat salah satu film. Sedangkan Kuixian mengusulkan nama adik kecilnya adalah Nanyoung, Kuixian memilih nama itu tanpa alasan. Dan mereka sedikit mengadakan pertengkaran kecil, nama siapa yang akan dipakai untuk adik mereka. Melihat kedua anaknya yang sedikit berkelahi, Hanbyol memilih jalan tengah. Ia memilih nama Luna, gabungan dari Lusiana dan Nanyoung.

Saat mendengarkan nama adiknya, Kyuhyun dan Kuixian terpaku beberapa saat dan kemudian mereka berlomba mengatakan pada Luna yang masih bayi bahwa mereka adalah kakaknya.

Sungguh, saat itu adalah saat yang paling hangat dan membahagiakan bagi Kyuhyun ataupun Kuixian.

Kyuhyun terbangun dari lamunannya ketika ponselnya bergetar. Ia mengambil ponsel tersebut dan tersenyum ketika melihat id caller.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka hadiahnya?" tanya Kyuhyun langsung ketika ia menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"**Oppa! Kau membelikanku gaun, sepatu, cincin, kalung dan aksesoris lainnya yang aku sudah punya."** Ujar Luna sedikit kesal.

"Perkiraanku, aku membelikan barang yang kau tidak punya. Jenisnya mungkin sama, tapi tentu saja ada model baru setiap bulannya bukan?"

"**Tapi aku tetap saja sudah punya. Ini pemborosan namanya."**

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar adiknya yang kesal, "Tidak ada yang namanya pemborosan jika aku membelanjakan uangku untuk adikku yang manis dan mungil."

Luna berdecak kesal, **"Apa maksud kata mungilmu itu?"**

Kyuhyun tertawa dengan keras dan membuat Luna harus menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya, "Mungil. Kau mungil. Maksudku, emm.. bagaimana cara mengatakannya?" Kyuhyun mengusap dagunya memikirkan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"**Katakan saja jika Oppa ingin mengataiku pendek. Dan jangan tertawa."** Larang Luna dengan nada mengancam.

Kyuhyun langsung menutup mulutnya ketika ia akan tertawa lagi, "Kau bisa beranggapan seperti itu."

"**Lihat saja nanti. Aku akan minum susu yang banyak, aku juga akan melompat setiap agar lebih tinggi."**

Kyuhyun mengernyit, "Kurasa itu tak perlu. Ada banyak lelaki yang menyukai wanita bertumbuh pendek. Seperti Cho Kyuhyun yang tampan ini."

Luna berdecih, **"Oppa.. kau itu terlalu percaya diri. Itu tidak baik."**

Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh hingga ia kembali menghela napas, "Kau sudah tak marah lagi kepadaku dan Kuixian?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati.

Luna menggeleng dari sana walaupun Kyuhyun tak mengetahuinya,** "Tidak. Bukannya sudah aku katakan bahwa aku tidak marah?"** tanya Luna.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya, "Bisa saja ketika kau mengatakan bahwa kau tidak marah, tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya."

Luna menghela napasnya, **"Saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku tidak marah, maka itulah kebenarannya."**

Kyuhyun mengangguk paha, "Begitukah?"

"**Ya begitu. Tapi ada beberapa jenis wanita yang mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya."**

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham, "Begitu.. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan ketika aku menemui wanita yang seperti itu?"

"**Mana kutahu. Kebanyakan wanita ingin dimengerti para pria. Namun para pria malah tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan."**

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya, "Kenapa kau tahu banyak tentang wanita?"

"**Oppa.." **Luna kembali berdecih kesal, **"Aku juga wanita. Jadi wajar saja jika aku tahu."**

"Oooh... Kau sudah menjadi 'wanita'? Padahal aku masih menganggapmu masih berumur lima tahun." Gumam Kyuhyun tanpa rsa bersalah,

"**Terserah saja. menurutku obrolan kita sudah lari entah kemana. Aku putus dulu. Bye~"** Luna memutuskan panggilannya begitu saja tanpa mengatakan ucapan 'Aku menyanyangi Oppa.'

Kyuhyun mencibirkan bibirnya tak suka atas perubahan sikap adiknya. Tapi akhirnya ia menghela napas—lagi. Ia mengerti, suatu saat nanti adiknya pasti akan berubah.

Kyuhyun masih memasang senyumnya. Sekarang adiknya sudah bertambah cantik, dewasa dan dan juga bertambah umur. Kyuhyun tertegun sesaat. Saat ini adiknya sudah berumur dua puluh enam tahun. Itu berarti dia dan Kuixian sudah berumur tiga puluh enam tahun.

Kyuhyun kembali merebahkan dirinya. Jika orang biasa, diumur seperti dirinya pasti sudah menikah dan memiliki anak lalu hidup bahagia. Tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun adalah lelaki bebas. Ia tak terbiasa terikat dengan apapun, termasuk hubungan asmara. Tapi, bukan berarti Kyuhyun tak menginginkan seorang anak.

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya. Ia menginginkan seorang anak, seorang putra lebih tepatnya. Ia menginginkan seorang putra untuk meneruskan perusahaannya nantinya. Tapi Kyuhyun tak ingin menikah. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun tersentak. Bukankah sekarang ada Ibu pengganti? Lalu Kyuhyun memutarkan bola matanya. Ia tak ingin sembarangan orang yang akan mengandung anaknya. Yang mengandung anaknya haruslah orang yang pintar, dan berwawasan luas agar keturunannya kelak bisa menjadi anak yang berkualitas juga. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Mencari Ibu pengganti yang sesuai keinginannya bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia akan memikirkan hal itu besok. Ia akan menyuruh sekretaris eklusifnya untuk mengurus ini semua.

.

.

.

Dongsun membaca dokumen itu dengan teliti. Wanita paruh baya itu membalikkan lembar demi lembar dengan perlahan agar tak ada yang ia lewatkan. Ketika semua ia rasa sudah pasti, Dongsun mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi atasannya.

"**Ada apa?"** tanya Sojun dari kejauhan.

"Nyonya.." Dongsun memberi jeda, "Mereka berdua menandatanganinya. Semua sudah resmi secara hukum."

Sojun diam selama beberapa saat dan bergumam, **"Bagus. Perusahaan apa yang diambil?"**

Dongsun kembali membaca dokumen itu, "Laurel enterpises. Salah satu purusahaan kontraktor paling besar yang dimiliki oleh Emerald, Inc." Jelas Dongsun.

Sojun tersenyum penuh kemenangan mendengar penjelasan asisten pribadinya. Laurel Enterpises adalah salah satu perusahaan kontraktor paling maju yang ia miliki. Laurel Enterpises telah memiliki cabang di Amerika. Dan telah bersaing ketat dengan perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang sama di Amerika.

"Bagus. Beritahu aku perkembangannya." Sahut Sojun. Ia lalu memutuskan panggilan itu begitu saja.

Sojun berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya. Ia menghirup udara malam yang begitu dingin. Diumurnya yang sudah tidak muda lagi, ia sudah menggapai kebahagiannya yang sebenarnya. Ia telah bertemu dengan semua cucunya dan memberikan mereka semua perusahaan. Dan yang paling hebat adalah Cho bersaudara. Gumam Sojun dalam hati.

Wanita paruh baya itu meminum bourbonenya dengan penuh senyum kebahagiaan dan menatap gelapnya malam dengan mata berkaca-kaca,

"Sayang.. kita akan bahagia bersama." Lirih Sojun. Tak terasa, setitik air mata jatuh kepipinya. Namun ia masih memasang senyum kebahagiannya.

.

.

.

**TBC.**

**YAHOOOOOOOOOO. Apa kabar semuanya? Masih ingat dengan akun ini? Gak ingat yak? Hiks /nangis kejer/**

**Aduh udah berapa lama ya gak nge publish ff lagi? /ngitung/**

**Well, bawa ff lagi. Tapi bukan remake. Hikssss.. maaf kalo ceritanya ancuuuurrrrrrr. Pertama kalinya publish ff buatan sendiri di akun ini. hiks. **

**Ada banyak OC ye. Maap sekali lagi.**

**Tapi kan kalo gak pake OC buat neneknya Kyuhyun jadinya lawak. Masa iya aku pake member f(x) atau sistar yang jadi neneknya Kyuhyun? gaak ah, bakalan aneh banget kalo misalnya ntar Bora atau Amber yang jadi neneknya Kyuhyun. gak kebayang meeen-_-**

**Kyuhyun punya kembaran nih. Asikkkk. Yang Cho Kuixian itu bayangin Kyuhyun di mv Opera, kalo Cho Kyuhyun, bayangin Kyuhyun di mana aja, yang penting cakep. Hak hak hak.**

**Dan seperti biasa, adik perempuan Kyuhyun pasti member f(x). Rencananya mau make nama Victoria. Tapi kan udah sering. Makanya make nama Luna, lagian Luna sama imutnya kok sama aku. Apaakhh? /tonjok author/**

**Nah karena ini ff pertama aku yang aku publish di akun ini, mohon kritik dan sarannya.**

**Aku kebanyakan ngebacot ah kampret-_-. Udah dulu yak.**

**RnR?'-'b**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****: Untuk fanfict kali ini, saya membuat fict sendiri. Jika ada kesamaan, percayalah itu tidak disengaja. hehe**

**Warning: typo bertaburan dimana-mana. Gak suka gak perlu baca n_n**

* * *

Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya karena sinar matahari mulai merambah masuk kedalam kamarnya yang bernuansa kecoklatan.

Kyuhyun masih terdiam beberapa saat dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia tertegun sejenak. apa yang terjadi semalam? Kyuhyun menghela napasnya. Ah iya.. Kemarin sebuah perusahaan kontruktor telah jatuh kedalam genggamannya .

Kyuhyun bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk diatas ranjangnya. Ia masih terpaku untuk mengembalikan keseimbangannya. Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya yang berwarna coklat dan memijat lehernya. Lehernya terasa pegal sekali.

Kyuhyun berdiri dan mangambil handuk yang tersedia disana lalu memasuki kamar mandi dengan langkah gusar. Moodnya pagi ini benar-benar tidak menyenangkan.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi , Tuan." Seorang pelayan menundukkan kepalanya ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah berpakaian rapi dengan rambut basah duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Apa sarapan pagi ini?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa melihat pelayan yang ia tanyai.

"Apple cake, roti bakar, dan kopi Tuanku."

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Ia tak suka kopi buatan orang lain. Yang ia sukai hanya kopi buatan asisten eklusifnya, "Sudahkah aku mengatakan kepadamu bahwa aku tak menyukai kopi?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

Pelayan itu tampak gugup dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Memang, Kyuhyun sudah mengatakan kepadanya bahwa lelaki itu tak meminum kopi. Tapi ia berpikir bahwa saat itu Kyuhyun hanya sedang tak ingin meminum kopi, "Su-sudah Tuan." Jawab pelayan itu gugup.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dengan kesal kearah pelayan tersebut, "Lalu, kenapa kau membuatnya?"

Pelayan itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap lantai. Ia tak berani menatap Tuannya, "Ma-maaf Tuan."

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal dan berdiri dari duduknya. Ia meninggalkan pelayannya yang masih berdiri ketakutan.

Kyuhyun jalan sedikit tergesa. Ia membuka pintu moilnya dan melajukan mobil tersebut keperusahaannya.

.

.

.

"Lee Sungmin, atur ulang jadwalku dan masuk keruanganku segera." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil berjalan melewati meja kerja asistennya dan masuk kedalam ruangan pribadinya.

Sungmin tertegun sejenak. Ia menatap jam dan sedikit terkejut. Ia sudah lima tahun bekerja di perusahaan ini dan selalu saja selama lima tahun Kyuhyun selalu datang jam sembilan pagi, namun sekarang Kyuhyun datang jam setengah sembilan. Dan ditambah lagi Kyuhyun tak memesan kopi buatan Sungmin yang sudah menjadi kebiasaanya.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengangkat ganggang telepon untuk mengatur ulang jadwal Kyuhyun. Sungmin sedikit berdebat karena ada beberapa pihak yang tak setuju dengan pengunduran jadwal rapat. Sungmin hanya mengatakan bahwa pengaturan ulang jadwal adalah perintah Kyuhyun, sehingga mereka tak dapat membantah lagi.

Sungmin memasuki ruangan Kyuhyun yang tak terkunci dengan begitu saja. Ia sudah terbiasa dan Kyuhyun juga tak mempermasalahkannya.

Ketika Sungmin masuk kedalam ruangan atasannya, Sungmin harus mengingatkan dirinya untuk terus bernapas. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang membelakangi dirinya. Lelaki itu sedang menatap kearah jendela yang menampilkan suasana kota Seoul di pagi hari.

Jantung Sungmin berdegup kencang ketika ia melihat kaki Kyuhyun yang jenjang, lalu wanita itu manaikkan pandangannya ke bokong Kyuhyun yang terbalut dengan celana kerja dengan begitu pas. Lalu punggung lelaki itu yang begitu kekar dan juga bahu Kyuhyun yang tegap kebali menambahkan kesan seksi untuk Sungmin.

Sudah empat tahun terakhir ini Sungmin menyukai Kyuhyun. Namun Sungmin selalu menutupinya. Sungmin selalu berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun adalah atasannya dan Sungmin harus menjaga sikap profesionalismenya.

"Kau terlambat dua menit." Kyuhyun masih menatap kearah luar. Dan seketika itu juga Sungmin kembali menutupi perasaan sukanya.

"Jika kau lupa, aku harus mengatur ulang jadwalmu." Sungmin berjalan masuk dan duduk diatas sofa kulit berwarna abu-abu yang ada di ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan Nyonya Park?" tanya Sungmin. Ia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun menemui seorang wanita dibidang korporat yang terkenal, Park Sojun

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan bersandar di jendela yang tertutup itu, "Aku mendapatkan Laurel." Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menghel napas.

Sungmin tertegun sejenak lalu ekspresi wajahnya berubah, "Wow! Ini luar biasa Cho Kyuhyun! Bagaimana kau bisa membujuk wanita itu untuk melepaskan perusahaannya dan jatuh ke tanganmu?"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Sungmin, "Aku mendapatkannya begitu saja. Gratis."

Sungmin terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir, ia menggaruk alis matanya yang berwarna hitam yang tiba-tiba saja terasa gatal, "Apa maksud kata _gratis_ tadi?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Gratis. Kau tak tahu? Aku mendapatkannya tanpa mengelurakan uang se-senpun." Kyuhyun menggendikkan bahunya dan berjalan kearah sofa lalu duduk didepan Sungmin.

Sungmin terkesiap mendengar penjelasan Kyuhhyun, "Cho Kyuhyun! bagaimana bisa seorang wanita yang paling sulit dikalahkan didunia bisnis bisa memberikan perusahaannya untukmu begitu saja? dan dia memberikan Laurel untukmu?" tanya Sungmin dengan suara nyaring.

"Entahlah. Aku juga bingung dan tak yakin. Lebih baik kita tak membicarakan hal ini." Gumam Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa dan menutup matanya.

Sungmin terkejut dan bingung melihat perubahan sikap Kyuhyun yang tak biasa. Selama ia bekerja untuk Kyuhyun, Sungmin selalu mendapati Kyuhyun adalah seorang lelaki yang bersifat pasti. Yang Sungmin tahu dalam kehidupan Kyuhyun dari sisi bisnis atau pribadinya adalah ya dan tidak. Tidak pernah ada daerah abu-abu atau tak pasti dari seorang kyuhyun. Namun kali ini Kyuhyun bersikap aneh.

"Dia memberikan semua sahamnya yang ada di Laurel?" tanya Sungmin lagi. Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa suara. Sungmin semakin bingung dengan sikap Kyuhyun. Kenapa Kyuhyun seperti merasa tak senang dengan apa yang telah ia dapatkan? Bukankah mendapatkan satu perusahaan di Emerald Inc, adalah suatu pencapaian yang luar biasa?

Setelah beberapa lama mereka saling diam, Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan kembali menatap Sungmin, "Aku butuh seorang anak."

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin karena ia merasa pendengarannya mulai rusak.

"Kau tuli? Aku bilang aku butuh seorang anak." Ulang Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, ada apa denganmu? Kau bersikap aneh sejak tadi. Datang tiga puluh menit lebih awal, tidak memesan kopi, tidak senang karena Nyonya Park memberikan perusahaannya begitu saja, dan sekarang kau menginginkan seorang anak?!" Sungmin bertanya dengan nada marah dan bangkit dari duduknya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan malas, "Kembali duduk, Lee Sungmin."perintah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berdecak kesal dan menghempaskan bokongnya yang berbalut rok kerja yang ketat di atas sofa.

"Aku membutuhkan seorang anak untuk meneruskan perusahaanku jika aku pensiun nanti. Umurku sudah tiga puluh enam tahun waktu untuk pensiun sudah hampir dekat. Dan aku tak menginginkan pernikahan. Aku lelaki bebas. Kau tahu itu." jelas Kyuhyun.

"Lalu?"

"Cari informasi tentang peraturan ibu pengganti di Korea. Lalu carikan ibu pengganti yang sehat dan berkualitas."

Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya dan mengangguk mengerti, "Hanya itu saja?" Sungmin membenarkan roknya yang berlipat karena duduk tadi.

"Kopi. Aku butuh kopi." Kyuhyun mengusap jidatnya dan kembali menutup matanya.

Sungmin tersenyum dan kembali mengangguk. Setidaknya Kyuhyun sudah kembali menjadi normal.

.

.

Sungmin menghela napas menatap informasi yang telah ia dapatkan. Tak banyak informasi yang ia dapatkan. Rupanya Korea masih tertutup mengenai ibu pengganti dan jika ingin mendapatkan ibu pengganti secara sah dimata hukum, maka Kyuhyun harus menikah secara sah serta ada surat pernyataan resmi dari rumah sakkit bahwa istri tidak bisa mengandung sehingga membutuhkan ibu pengganti.

Setelah mem-print info yang ia dapatkan, Sungmin meletakkan informasi yang telah ia dapatkan kedalam map berwarna merah. Lalu ia membuat kopi yang telah Kyuhyun pesan sebelumnya.

Sungmin membawa map dan secangkir kopi yang masih panas kedalam ruangan Kyuhyun. Saat ia memasuki ruangan tersebut, tampaklah Kyuhyun yang duduk dibalik meja kerjanya sedang membaca berkas-berkas penting.

"Kau cepat sekali." Kyuhyun meletakkan berkasnya di atas meja.

Sungmin tak menjawabnya, ia meletakkan kopi Kyuhyun dan memberikan map berisi informasi yang Kyuhyun minta tadi.

"Tak banyak. Korea sangat tertutup untuk masalah ibu pengganti." Sungmin berdiri dihadapan meja Kyuhyun sambil menghela napas.

"Kenapa kau tampak tak bersemangat?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa melihat Sungmin yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya ddengan aura aneh. Lelaki itu membuka map dan membaca sederet informasi yang telah Sungmin dapatkan.

"Aku merasa ini.. sangat.. apa kalimat yang cocok...ah ya.. sangat tak masuk akal."

Kyuhyun tertegun dan menutup map yang berisi informasi. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Sungmin, "Tentang apa?"

"Apa lagi? Ibu pengganti, tentu saja."

"Ini sangat masuk akal. Aku membutuhkan penerus dan aku tak mau menikah. Jika aku menggunakan ibu pengganti, setelah anakku lahir nanti aku bisa mengambil anakku dan meneruskan hidupku. Begitu juga dengan wanita yang menjadi ibu penggati itu, ia akan meneruskan hidupnya. Ini sangat masuk akal, Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin berdecak kesal mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. ia sama sekali tidak puas, "Kau bilang, kau butuh anak untuk menjadi penerus perusahaanmu. Apa kau berpikir kau sudah tua?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan sejenak, "Aku tidak merasa tua. Aku hanya merasa butuh penerus. Tidakkah kau mengerti?"

Sungmin menggeleng beberapa kali, "Tidak. Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali."

"Jika kau ada diposisiku, kau akan mengerti." Kyuhyun memijat dahinya. Berdebat dengan Lee Sungmin bukanlah agenda yang bagus. Kyuhyun harus memutar otak untuk memenangkan perdebatan denga asisten eklusifnya.

"Aku tidak bisa. Dan tidak akan pernah setuju atas ide gilamu itu." Sungmin memutar badannya dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak butuh persetujuanmu Lee Sungmin, " gumam Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang sedang membuka pintu, tiba-tiba berhenti ketika mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. entah kenapa dirinya merasa tersakiti dan terhina mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Ditambah lagi dengan rasa nyeri dan sesak yang menyerang dadanya membuat Sungmin semakin muak berada di ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Terserah padamu. Setelah ini, yang kau dapatkan adalah surat izinku di atas mejamu." Sungmin bergumam begitu saja dan keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tertegun menatap pintu yang ditutup pelan oleh Sungmin. Selama lima tahun wanita itu bekerja untuknya, Sungmin tak pernah mengambil cuti dua minggu tahunannya. Sungmin selalu masuk kerja walaupun sakit, dan memang Sungmin jarang sakit mengingat Sungmin selalu menjaga kesehatannya dengan baik.

.

.

.

"Dia memang begitu Eonni. Oppaku itu sangat menyebalkan. Kadang aku juga benci padanya." Gumam Luna mencibir sambil menyeruput minumannya.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya. Setelah ia mengirimkan surat izin kepada Kyuhyun, Sungmin Langsung menghubungi Luna dan mengajak wanita itu untuk jalan bersamanya. Luna menerima tawaran jalan Sungmin, lalu ia mengrimkan izin cuti ke sekolah tempat ia mengajar. Dan sekarang mereka sedang berada di sebuah cafe kecil di tengah kota Seoul.

"Tapi aku tak menyangka bahwa, Oppa akan meminta Eonni untuk mencarikan ibu pengganti. Apa Eonni tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya?" tanya Luna pelan.

Sungmin langsung terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan Luna, "Tidak mungkin aku mengatakannya!"

"Kenapa tidak?"

Sungmin menidurkan kepalanya di meja dan memukulnya beberapa kali, "Kyuhyun tak pernah serius pada wanita. Jika aku mengatakan perasaanku, aku takut."

"Takut untuk apa? Takut jika Oppa menolakmu?" tanya Luna penasaran.

Sungmin menghela napasnya kasar dan mengangkat kepalanya, "Bukan itu yang kutakutkan! Jika aku mengatakan perasaanku, dan ia menolaknya, aku takut hubungan kami menjadi canggung."

Luna mengangguk paham mendengar penjelasan Sungmin, "Aku paham. Rasa takut yang Eonni rasakan itu adalah pertahanan diri yang muncul secara reflek karena Eonni tak mau dibenci olehnya."

Sungmin mencibir, "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan. Tapi kau tetap pinta seperti biasanya. Makanya kau menjadi guru. Iya 'kan?"

"Eonni! Jangan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan." Luna merengut kesal.

"Yah, terserah padamu saja."

"Jadi Eonni tidak akan mengatak yang sejujurnya?" tanya Luna lagi. Ia menatap Sungmin dengan penuh antusias,

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, "Tidak. Tidak akan pernah. Hubungan antara asisten dan atasan juga tak terlalu buruk."

Luna mencibir pelan, "Berarti sudah tak ada kesempatan untuk menjadikan Eonni sebagai kakak ipar ku.."

Sungmin menggeleng sambil tertawa ringan.

"Ah! Bagaimana dengan Kuixian Oppa? Wajahnya juga sama seperti Kyuhyun Oppa."

Sungmin memutarkan bola matanya, "Yang aku sukai itu Kyuhyun. bukan Kuixian."

Sungmin memang pernah sesekali bertemu dengan Kuixian, tapi Sungmin sama sekali tak pernah berbicara dengan adik kembar bosnya itu. Ditambah lagi, Sungmin merasa Kuixian adalah tipikal lelaki yang lebih berbahaya dibanding Kyuhyun. jadi ketika Sungmin bertemu dengan Kuixian, Sungmin lebih memilih untuk diam.

"Begitu ya.. Tapi Eonni, Kuixian Oppa itu sangat pandai memperlakukan wanita. Ia tidak sekaku dan sedingin Kyuhyun Oppa. Kalau menurutku, Kuixian Oppa jauh lebih baik dibanding Kyuhyun Oppa."

Sungmin menatap Luna dengan pandangan bosa, ia menumpukan kepalanya di tangan kiri, "Begitukah?"

.

.

.

Sungmin meletakkan barang belanjannya di atas meja dapur dan berkacak pinggang. Apertemennya berantakan sekali, akhir-akhir ini ia kehilangan waktu untuk membersihkan tempat tinggalnya. Sungmin melirik jarum jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul tengah malam.

Sungmin mendesah kesal. Jika ia sudah pergi bersama Luna, pasti ia akan lupa waktu. Seperti sekarang. Malam sudah terlalu larut, dan dia juga mulai lelah. Ia tidak bisa membersihkan tempat tinggalnya dengan baik jika ia sudah lelah.

.

.

Sungmin mengerang pelan ketika punggungnya menyentuh tempat tidurnya yang empuk. Dia sudah sangat kelelahan dan ingin segera tidur. Namun suatu pikiran membuatnya tidak bisa tidur dan harus merasakan lelah lebih lama lagi.

Sungmin berdecak. Untuk apa ia memikirkan tentang Kyuhyun yang akan mencari ibu pengganti? Mungkin Sungmin memang menyukai Kyuhyun dan ia juga adalah seorang asisten eklusif lelaki tersebut, tapi ia tetap tidak mempunyai hak untuk menyuarakan pendapatnya kepada Kyuhyun.

Tapi, ya sudahlah. Pikir Sungmin. Nanti ketika cutinya sudah habis dan dia mulai masuk kerja lagi, Sungmin akan meminta maaf kepada Kyuhyun. dan sekarang yang ia butuhkan adalah tidur. Sungmin sudah terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. Ini hari kedua dimana Sungmin tidak masuk kerja. Ketika Sungmin tidak masuk, semuanya kacau dan lepas kendali. Mulai dari rentetan jadwal rapat yang tak beraturan serta penandatanganan dokumen yang tak sesuai jawdal.

Kyuhyun semakin kesal lagi dengan Jessica, pengganti sementara Sungmin. Wanita itu tidak bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan secepat dan sebagus Sungmin, dia tidak bisa menjawab telepon dengan benar, tidak bisa mengatur jadwal, dan yang sudah pasti dia tidak bisa menyeduh kopi seenak buatan Sungmin. Tadi pagi Kyuhyun sempat menyuruhnya untuk membuatkannya kopi, namun ketika Kyuhyun meminumnya, yang ada hanya rasa pahit dan langsung saja Kyuhyun menyemburkan cairan hitam itu.

Kyuhyun melirik amplop berisi surat pernyataan izin Sungmin. Sungmin mengetik suratnya seformal mungkin dan itu semakin membuat Kyuhyun kesal. Dari isi suratnya, Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Sungmin izin bukan karena sakit.

Dengan gusar Kyuhyun mengambil jasnya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangannya. Kyuhyun berhenti tepat di depan meja yang digunakan Jessica.

"Aku akan pergi. Jika ada telepon, langsung saja alihkan ke ponselku."

Jessica mengangguk gugup, "Ba-baik."

Kyuhyun menghela napas dan meninggalkan Jessica yang masih ketakutan. Jessica bersikap seperti ia sedang menghadapi atasan yang sangat galak dan itu membuat Kyuhyun risih.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Jalanan tampak lenggang karena hari masih pagi dan sekarang masih jam kerja. Kyuhyun akan ke apartemen Sungmin. tapi untuk apa Kyuhyun kesana? Entahlah, Kyuhyun juga tak tahu. Yang jelas ia ingin melihat keadaan asisten eklusifnya tersebut.

Selama diperjalan, Kyuhyun masih berpikir tentang bagaimana caranya agar ia mendapatkan ibu pengganti yang layak untuknya. Keinginan Kyuhyun begitu spesifik, ia menginginkan wanita yang cerdas, sehat dan memiliki naluri bisnis yang bisa menandinginya. Dimana ia bisa mendapatkannya?

Ditambah lagi dengan sederet persyaratan yang harus ia patuhi untuk mendapatkan ibu pengganti semakin membuatnya kesulitan.

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya lalu tertegun. Ia terlalu sering menghela napas akhir-akhir ini.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memencet bel apartemen Sungmin dengan cepat dan tidak sabaran. Ia baru saja sampai di gedung apartemen Sungmin dan langsung melesat kelantai sepuluh, tempat Sungmin tinggal.

Sungmin membuka pintu apartemennya sambil berdecak kesal, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Tuan Cho Kyuhyun yang terhormat?" tanya Sungmin kesal dengan nada mengejek yang kental.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Sebelum aku menjawabnya kau harus membiarkan aku masuk dulu, asisten Lee." Balas Kyuhyun santai.

Sungmin semakin kesal, dengan berat hati, Sungmin membuka lebar pintu dan membiarkan Kyuhyun masuk.

Ketika Kyuhyun masuk, lelaki itu langsung saja duduk disofa dan merentangkan kedua tangannya di sisi sandaran sofa.

"Aku tahu kau memang angkuh. Tapi tetap saja, kau harus bersikap sopan bahkan kepada bawahanmu sendiri." Sindir Sungmin sinis.

"Em.. dari nadamu berbicara, kupastikan kau masih marah kepadaku. Aku benar 'kan?"

"Aku marah atau tidak, itu bukan urusanmu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan itu membuat kekesalan Sungmin berada di puncaknya, "Kemarin kau mengajak Luna untuk pergi berdua. Kalian berbicara apa saja?"

Sungmin terkekeh kesal, "Kau punya bakat menjadi stalker rupanya."

"Bukan aku. Tapi orang bayaran."

"Kami tidak membicarakan hal yang penting. Kami hanya membicarakan tentang apa yang harus dilakukan oleh para gadis pada umumnya."

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun mengusap-ngusap dagunya. Lalu lelaki itu mengangkat dagunya dengan angkuh, "Buatkan aku kopi. Sekarang."

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya kaget. Kyuhyun menyuruhnya memuat kopi seolah-olah dia adalah pembantu lelaki itu. Sialan.

"Cepat!" suruh Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin ingin membentak Kyuhyun, tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya bergerak sendiri menuju dapur untuk membuatkan kopi untuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali terkekh melihat Sungmin yang begitu mudah diperintah olehnya.

.

.

"Sialan kau Cho Kyuhyun.." desis Sungmin. ia memasukkan beberapa sendok kopi kedalam mug berwarna hitamnya.

"Aku ingin sekali mematahkan hidungmu yang begitu angkuh itu.." Sungmin mencengkram dengan erat sendok yang ia gunakan. Jika saja itu bukan terbuat dari besi, pasti sendok itu sudah patah.

"Aku juga ingin menusuk bola matamu yang sangat tajam itu. Sialan kau Cho Kyuhyun.."

'**Sialan sialan sialan. Bagaimana aku bisa menyukai pria yang seperti itu? Sialan kau Cho Kyuhyun!' **

"Kenapa kau lama sekali, asisten Lee?" sahut Kyuhyun dari ruang tamu.

'**Asisten Lee katanya? Fyuh.. untung sekali kau itu adalah bos ku Cho Kyuhyun. Jika tidak, aku pasti akan menyiramkan kopi panas ini dimuka mu.'**

"Tunggu sebentar." Jawab Sungmin. suaranya seperti terjepit karena ia harus meredam amarahnya yang sudah siap untuk meledak.

Sungmin berjalan kearah Kyuhyun dengan langkah kaku. Amarahnya sudah berada dipuncak. Sungmin sendiri bingung, kenapa ia bisa semarah ini dengan Kyuhyun?

"Lalu ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Sungmin sambil meletakkan mug hitam berisi kopi panas.

"Hm.. Maukah kau mejadi ibu dari anakku?"

.

.

.

TBC

Hai... apa kabar? Ada yang ingat denggan akun ini? hiksssss. Maaf ya udah lama banget aku gak ngepost. Soalnya akhir-akhir ini ffn ga bisa kebuka dan aku ga tau kenapa T^T. Sedih banget yakan?. Hiks hiks. Semoga masih ada yang meu ngeriview ff abal ini TT


End file.
